Mate Bound Book One: Romance for the Wild
by TheDevilsWitness
Summary: It's hard falling for someone you know you shouldn't, and yet this girl makes it so much fun she just can't help it. She wanted him and she couldn't help but fall for him. Rated for later chapters. Eventually Ben/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Full description: Misae was found at the age of four wondering around Charles's home as a wolf (shifter, not were). She had no family in sight and none that she could remember. Though she has always been considered Charles's child she has spent months at a time in the Tri-Cities.

* * *

"Misae Adaliah Elizabeth Cornick!" the pure black wolf's ears flicked back and forth hearing her full name from her surrogate father, Adam. The seventeen-year-old looked at him, her eyes were as black as her fur making it hard to tell where she was looking from a distance which was easier for most dominant wolves since she was dominant and she liked trying to start fights. Those fights of course normally ended with one of the males in her life duking it out with someone then glaring at her for making them fight.

The girl had begged her grandfather until she was blue in the face to get her into a high school bigger than the one in Aspen Creek. After months of arguing, doors slamming, and begging they finally reached a compromise. She would spend the school year besides long vacations with Adam's pack in the Tri-Cities and go back home to Montana during breaks until high school was over. Of course living with the pack just over half of the year it was like she was part of both families, Adam was like her surrogate father since she listened to him like she would her father Charles while she was with him and Jesse was like the little sister she never had and adored to the ends of the earth and back.

Now though it was her senior year, her last year with the Tri-Cities pack before she decided exactly what she wanted to do for college. Though she was still making all A's and B's she was having a lot more fun this year then she had before.

The wolf sighed and loped towards the house her tail wagging despite the fact that she was obviously in trouble. Misae plopped onto her backside looking up at him happily not caring one wit that she had done something "wrong".

"Really and you sit there wagging your tail," she could read the anger in every line of his body, hell she could smell it on him. She canted her head to the side in a classic yet adorable confused canine look; what had she done to earn his ire? "When where you going to mention that you have a week of detention for inappropriate musical choices during the talent show?"

So that's why he was so snippy, oopsies… NOT. There was a reason she hadn't told him about it, he hated foul language used around females, let alone a female using said language. No doubt she was about to get grounded on top of her detentions, still she was looking up at him wagging her tail as if he wasn't giving her the look that said she was in trouble.

"Go upstairs and change now. We need to talk, I've already conferred with your father and he's agreed on your punishment too," Adam told her making the wolf sigh as she stood up ducking around him and climbed the stairs quickly to the blue room which she had taken over during her time there. There was no way she wanted the room right next to Mercy and Adam's.

Misae shifted back to her human form as she went through the door to her room shutting the door behind her she smiled at the cat on her pillow. "Hey Medea, there's a good kitty," she said reaching out rubbing her fingers over the purring cat's ears. She adored Mercy's cat, the cat was the only one any of them had ever met that truly liked anyone of any race even the canine ones as long as she got attention. She moved to her closet pulling out a pair of jeans and a button down shirt she slipped on her underthings before getting dressed quickly not even bothering with shoes as she picked Medea up nuzzling into the cats rabbit like fur and giving her a little kiss between her ears as she held her.

She sighed flopping onto the bed with the cat on her chest making the creature knead into her collar bone as she pretended that she was still shifting. No one knew she was anything besides a werewolf, she hid it well and had for a long time, yet she was thinking honestly about just letting it all go and telling them all that she was a walker like Mercy and not a werewolf. She never actually dealt with her own fighting and everyone thought she just held back during sparring.

By the time she would have been shifted as a werewolf she already had Medea dead asleep on chest and she was yawning herself but then her stomach growled and the cat was awake and staring at her before head butting her chin. "OK let's go," she said before she got up and slid her door open leaving it open like she normally did when she wasn't inside.

The teen pet the cat as she walked down the stairs and she was purring even more by the time she got down there, the cats purr was nearly like a motorboat going off. "I see the little girl is in trouble…" the voice was teasing, gruff, and British.

"You should be too, you are the one who dared me to change my songs right before going on stage," Misae said looking at Ben before sticking her tongue out at him. She set Medea down walking into the kitchen. Adam was outside still she could hear him talking on the phone so she fixed two sandwiches before going out she handed him one and bit into the one for herself.

"So Ben is the one who dared you huh?" Adam asked taking a bite of the offered sandwich as she sat next to him on the porch.

She chuckled then, "must you always spy on me?" she teased him no one could keep a secret long in a house full of wolves and well one coyote.

"You're grounded," he started with a smile.

"Kind of figured that one…" she told him softly only to have the man add on a four a month. "Are you serious! A month for one song?! Ben I'm kicking your furry… hind end!" she could hear him laughing from inside.

Adam grinned at that and leaned over whispering to her, "Mercy will help you plot revenge on that one too. You will be cleaning Mercy's garage for her during your grounding after school." Misae found herself glaring at him before taking an angry bite of her sandwich, he was going to find something squishy in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Misae hated being grounded. On top of cleaning Mercy's shop she knew there were things she wasn't allowed to do; no tv, video games, and believe it or not reading (unless it was for school). She was allowed music, writing, and her wolf form however. Heck she even had the use of her cellphone in the living room and at school, hell she even still had her keys!

Still she found herself in the position now that she most often found herself in when she was grounded in the Tri-Cities; laying on her stomach at the end of her bed having a staring contest with Medea the Cheat. She knew it was about to happen again as the cheater of a purring fur bucket gave her that demanding purr filled quavering meow that the female had translated into meaning "pet me now bitch." When Misae didn't reach out fast enough she was head butted in the chin making her blink and nearly sneeze every time.

"You really having a staring contest with the cat?"

"Yes Lassie I am and she cheats. Why the concern? I didn't fall down the well…" she informed him just as she rolled to her side facing the door, her shirt trapped under her rucking up to show off the smooth skin at her stomach.

Ben stood in her doorway his arms crossed over his strong chest. So unfair, she wasn't supposed to want him… crushes were supposed to go away after a while right? Yet it didn't seem so after all she'd had a thing for him since she had met him. "Do you always have to call me by that stupid nick name you silly little bit…" he bit off the rest of the word making the female giggle and smile at him. Adam would have been pissed to know he'd said even that much of the word to her, of course Misae didn't mind being called a bitch in fact she rather liked it.

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing…" she said chuckling out; Ben's eyes never quite met hers even as he grinned back to her. She'd known from her very first time meeting him that her wolf was more dominant then his even if she was just a shifter. Of course her being more dominant was fine with her and for the most part he was fine with it too. She knew from experience that half the time he honestly didn't know what to think of her, she teased him and tried to play with him when he was around and he got her into trouble which for some reason just made her happier.

Another slow smile spread across Ben's face making her heart stop for a second before it came pounding back to life. He had a gorgeous smile when he did smile and fuck all it was so unfair… "You seem to be in a good mood for being grounded."

"You seem to be in a good mood for getting me grounded," she chided right back snappishly.

He grinned again, damn sexy male… she Wanted to hit him… "wanna go for a run?"

She rolled quickly looking like she was about to fall off of the bed only for her to pop up in her feet facing him with a bright toothy smile that made him blink at her, "human run or wolf run?"

"Human," he said giving her slim body a once over before he cleared his throat running a hand over his mouth. That simple glance started to build heat low in her stomach and lower still, was she not the only one who felt this then?

Misae nodded, "sounds good. Did you have something else to wear? Kind of sucks running in jeans," she commented as she unbuttoned her own black denim hipster jeans before sliding them down strong tanned legs. His eyes followed those jeans all the way to the floor before trailing back up to tiny boy-shorts type undies. He watched her turn and had to bite back a groan seeing that ass of her perfectly contained and framed in skin tight blue fabric. He could bounce a quarter off of that thing… Not that he'd ever thought about doing such a thing.

He watched her slip on yoga pants before she stripped out of her top and regular bra switching to a sports bra, but not before he got an eye full. She bent near in half to grab her sneakers giving him a perfect view of a heart shaped ass that he wanted to spank. "I'll be back, I have a gym bag in my car…" he informed her before quickly turning and practically running from her room.

Misae grinned at the purring feline on her pillow, "I so won that round with Lassie, don't you think?"

The teen took her time up stairs getting her socks and shoes on before she brushed her hair out and pulled it into a ponytail. She thought she did a decent job of giving him something to ogle on the run; she checked herself out in her mirror and smiled before heading to the stairs trotting down them.

As soon as she got to the middle of that staircase though she nearly fell the rest of the way down them as her eyes landed on him in nothing more than a loose pair of basketball shorts and his tennis shoes. Damn it, he won and she was doomed… "Ready Lizzy?" he asked her making the girl nod silently. He was the only one that had ever called her Lizzy, informing her once that he thought it suited her and he liked the fact that no one else called her after her middle name. The way he said that nick name though, it sent shivers down her spine. The way it dripped off of his tongue so sweet and smoothly, it just sounded like sex. "Don't tell me I have rendered you of all people speechless. Half the time we're trying to figure out how to shut you up, if I knew I only had to be shirtless I would walk around here half naked all the time."

She felt her cheek heat and knew she'd just turned beat red, just what she needed. "You wish mongrel," she said trying to sound unfazed by his comment or more to the point that trying to sound like she wasn't now thinking about him running around the house without his shirt on all the time. "Let's go… on that note, where are we running to?"

"We'll just see where our feet take us. We'll take turns picking directions to go in when we hit side streets," Ben said with a shrug.

"Sounds good. To the road then mutt," she said bouncing towards him down the stairs neither of them noticing that Auriele had heard every word from the kitchen including their conversation up stairs.

Auriele moved to the door leading to the garage dojo as the other two wolves closed the front door. "She's got it bad… but then so does he."

"What's that Auriele… or should I be asking who?" Adam asked with a little smile.

Darryl chuckled looking from his mate to Adam and back again, "Misae and Ben? Auriele thinks they have a thing."

"A thing? What kind of thing?" Adam asked looking like he was about to go into shock. "He's too old for her… She's only seventeen; she's not even out of High School yet!"

"They just left for a run… You should have seen the looks they were sharing," the female told him knowingly.

"No… no I refuse to believe it. She is smarter than that, she is way too young to have a thing for anyone let alone a thing for him."

"You are making me feel too young to even know what a thing is and I'm married," Darryl said in a near teasing voice making his wife smile. "You can't stop her from having a crush on him, but you can keep them from dating."

DATING? When had it gotten to that?! Charles and Bran where going to kill him…


	3. Chapter 3

She ran with him, both of them going at a steady gate and not a full out run like they could have been. Misae smirked then and shifted her hip slamming it into his as they ran before darting off into the woods giggling. Ben, poor Ben bit back a curse as he stumbled having not expected her to do that though he was quick to get his feet firmly under him before he fell and moved to catch up with her only to find she was no longer in his sights.

It was one thing for him to drop back a little so he could stare at her backside but this was ridiculous, he shouldn't have lost her. Ben turned in his spot looking to see if she'd turned to go in a different direction while he wasn't paying attention only to find he not only couldn't see her but he couldn't hear her. She was turning into a sneaky little bitch the longer she was with Adam's pack. He moved trying to scent for her now, Adam would kill him if he lost her. He followed the trail of her scent to a big oak tree but lost her scent four feet before he'd even reached the trunk of the tree, he circled it still to see if he'd missed something.

Ben didn't even make it all the way around the tree before Misae dropped out of it right behind him. As he spun towards her though he felt her soft hands push him back into the tree before her lips crashed into his. Ben groaned out a little as he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back hard.

Misae jumped, her heart was pounding away making her chest ache as her wide dark eyes looked at her buzzing alarm clock. "I hate you…" she growled at the device wanting to throw it out of the window. The female let it slide at just hitting it hard enough to turn it off before falling back into her pillows trying to forget the annoying machine had woken her up. "If only that was what actually happened," she grumbled out. The truth of it was they'd made it to the end of the long driveway before Adam in his wolf form showed up and ran with them, making it a quiet and awkward affair.

By the time they had gotten back it was even worse, she flashed Auriele a 'mind your own business' look before trotting up stairs to take a shower slamming the door in her wake. That had been two days ago now and she'd been avoiding everyone as much as possible since then.

Misae grumbled out rubbing her face with a soft hand, damn alarm clock… it had been such a good dream too. She heard her phone alarm go off from down stairs then, "oops…" the female was up and running then making her way down stairs to turn the alarm off. She'd had the phone off within seconds of getting to it but she knew she'd been too slow to keep it from waking Adam up, she knew it even more when she heard his voice. "Forgot to turn off your back up, huh? At least you are up."

She grinned then looking up the staircase at him, "yeah… Grandpa used to have to roll me out of the bed onto the floor or use his alpha voice to wake me up and get me moving. I would always grumble at him and eat breakfast wrapped in the thickest blanket I could, despite being found running around in the snow I couldn't stand the cold. It was terrible, I still hate the cold and you know that… but I like living in a place with four seasons and not two, cold and why me?"

Even he smiled at that, "it does get cold there even for wolves, but it is better as a wolf isn't it?"

"It is better," she agreed with a nod. "I have a history report due next week. I'll be staying after school for it. I need to do some research, you can ask Honey if you need verification… She's friends with my history teacher."

"I trust you. Text me when you go to leave, if it starts to get too late I'll send someone after you. I know you get distracted."

She shrugged then, she wouldn't deny it. "I'm a book girl, can't help that now." Misae moved to go back up the stairs so she could get in the shower before Jesse could get in and use all the hot water.

* * *

Later that day in the library

Misae sat at a table with several books on the Scottish Royal line during the Stewart reign and a notebook filled with cramped short handover several dozen pages. Though as he looked at her the female was chewing on her pen cap reading from one book before jumping to another one then jotting down a note. "You missed dinner," the British accent flitted through the air. "The librarian only let me into the school because I promised to make you leave, she would like to go home Lizzy."

Misae looked sharply at the clock then, "shit. I'm so sorry Mrs. Mulligan you should have kicked me out."

"It was fine for the first few hours. Peter is with his father this week, but I would like some dinner," the librarian said. "Hurry up let's get your books checked out."

Ben moved over closing books and staking them up to carry them over to the librarian. 'Get your stuff together Lizzy, I already told Mercy I was hungry so we're going to eat and then I'll bring you back to your car and make sure you get home alright."

"You never told me you have an older boyfriend Misae, no wonder you keep turning Peter down. This one is cute girl, really cute… and the accent." Mrs. Mulligan was practically purring. Misae on the other hand was blushing, looking much like a tomato as she looked at the other female with her notebook dangling from her fingers. "He's three feet in front of you…" she told the woman, not to mention she wasn't dating Ben but she wanted to be. Then again he was now looking at her as if saying 'really that's all you're going to say?' She shrugged at him and turned her back to them facing her bag once more whispering now knowing he would hear her but the human wouldn't. "I'm tired of her son hitting on me. She'll tell him about you, he'll either stop or I can show him the picture of you in the dojo and he'll piss his pants."

She heard the older female sigh which could only mean one thing of course, Ben had smiled. Her sweet divorced librarian was never going to be the same again, Ben could have that effect when he wanted too. Most of the time he didn't want to. She was just glad he hadn't started to cuss in front of the other female. She slung her bag over her shoulder moving up to him settling a hand on his arm, a clear sign that she was ready to leave.

He looked down at her for a moment before they moved to go, he was carrying her stack of books as they moved down the hall to go out of the school. "So now you are using me as a catalyst to scare boys?"

"Always Benjie, always," she told him with a bright ass smile. "Though with the packs all I have to do is mention da or granda. Sadly you don't strike fear in their hearts Lassie."

He gave her a look and she knew that look, she knew that half the time he wanted to slap her upside the head but he never would. "Why do you call me that little bitch?"

She shrugged once more, "well you only have so many bitch in heat comments were as I have all kinds of dog jokes for you Rin-Tin-Tin," she commented with a cheeky smile in his direction. He lifted his eyebrow looking at her then as she just smiled sweetly at him, crazy little bitch. He was slowly realizing that she liked it when he called her little bitch, she thought of it as an endearment and just maybe from him it was one. He hadn't really decided yet to be honest but he did inform her that she would need something else to wear. "Something to… where are you taking me that I can't wear jeans?"

"Business dinner where I'm apparently supposed to bring a date. Kind of figured they'd like you with the way you stand up to me."

"In other words they are terrified of you and you need my banter to make them see you as a real boy so they'll actually listen to you and not freaking out so your wolf feels like attacking them," she supplied readily and he nodded reluctantly. "You don't think they'll stare at you more for bringing a teenager with you? They aren't like us Ben, age maters to humans."

"You're seventeen and in your last year of high school, it's not a big deal," he said as if it made everything alright. "Hell with how smart you are they'll think you are in college."

Misae sighed as she looked up at him once more, "I suppose I'll just have to charm the pants off of them and make them think I'm older, then again next to you growling I'll seem downright refined." She watched his face turn to hers he saw the amusement in her eyes and he was smiling back to her making her heart speed up. "I just need to text Adam…" she said pulling her phone out only to have Ben grab it.

"He knows, Mercy told me to come get you remember I told her we were eating…" Ben told her and though she had a feeling that was only true to a point it was still true. He was still holding her phone though putting it into his pocket, "come on we need to get you a dress and shoes and rather quickly at that too."

Moments later he was watching her eyebrow was raising, "how quickly is quickly?"

"Should have been there about half an hour ago…"

"Ben motherfuckin' Shaw you pain in the ass," she growled out and glared at him. "Fine but now I'm not going to try and be cheap. You are paying out the nose for me to look amazing." Misae knew better though and no doubt Ben did as well, though any cost on an outfit wouldn't hurt him she also wouldn't purposely _try _to be expensive.

"Don't care how much you spend," he informed her. "Come on I know where to go," that simple statement had her staring at him like he'd lost it as they put her school stuff in the trunk of her car before going after Ben with just her car keys in hand. "I asked Honey. Told her my date for the evening had no idea where to get a cocktail dress."

"Should we be expecting her to show up? Cause you know even being something innocent Adam won't like me being called your date," she was right of course and he would know it too.

"Told her a couple days ago, she won't be there."

"You planned this… Taking me?" she asked him trying not to sound pleased by the knowledge and considering he didn't answer her she knew she was right. "Why didn't you just ask me Ben?" she asked him as they both got into his car.

He started the car as soon as he was in not bothering with his seat belt even as she was putting hers on as he was moving already backing out of the space he'd pulled into and was driving towards their first stop, that way he could keep his eyes on the road and not her, "thought you'd say no."

She smacked his arm, "you are my friend and a dear one at that. I would do anything to help you Ben. You should have to me."

"I will next time…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry it's been a while I have two jobs and I go to college full time I don't have a lot of time for anything else. Before anyone says anything about the price a little further down I actually looked up every piece I used for her outfit added everything together and added in taxes too it really did cost that much! Thus I will never own this outfit lol.

* * *

"Have you picked something?" Ben asked as he leaned against a perfume case waiting for Misae to come out of the dressing area.

"I think so… Lara is bringing me shoes," her voice floated up from further back in the room as delicate as a petal drifting in the air. From anyone else that sound in her voice would have made him mad but this was Misae. The woman in question was moving past him with a pair of coral colored kitten heels and a few boxes of jewelry, "You are going to love this." Lara said as she got past him though the red-haired woman didn't even actually stop to talk to him she just kept going before disappearing into the dressing room.

It was around ten minutes later that the female came out with a big smile on her face, "Bring her more often. That girl is adorable!"

Ben smirked at the woman about to say that she was more interested in the money she was about to get from him then actually liking Misae but he didn't get further then opening his mouth to speak to the woman before out of the corner of his eye he saw Misae. He swung around so fast to look at her that he knocked over a table full of necklaces that were set up next to the perfume counter. Misae blushed a little at that before running her fingers over her flat stomach the cloth over her middle smoothing out a little more. "So it's ok than?" she asked him. His eyes took her in, sliding over her form. She was wearing a vintage tea-length fifties style "ball gown." The skirts were coral in color with black lace sleeves and a bateau neckline. Lara had done her makeup flawlessly as well as having swept her long dark hair to the side in beautiful looping curls with jeweled pins added to hold her hair in place over her left shoulder.

Lara had also put her in diamond earrings and a black lace choker necklace with little diamonds studding it. Misae probably didn't know that the diamonds were real, but he'd told the woman money wasn't an object and she apparently took him on that though he was hoping she didn't take him for too very much. "The shoes are a little big," the girl explained as she held up the shoes in one hand.

"Why don't you go over to the shoe department and find the right size, luv." Ben suggested, "I'll get everything paid for. Lara you took the tags off like I asked?"

"Of course Mr. Shaw," she informed him as the girl walked away. He watched the prices whiz by until she was done scanning items and the taxes were added on, "four-thousand four-hundred and thirty-one dollars and forty-four cents."

Ben sighed as he handed over his credit card, "did you need to pick out a necklace that cost over two thousand dollars?"

"It goes perfectly with the dress doesn't it?" the woman smirked up at him before swiping his card. "Planning on telling her how much it all costs?"

"Planning on burning the receipt, she'd kill me if she knew."

"Your girlfriend is lucky," Lara told him giving him back that card and a credit card slip to sign.

He shook his head, "just friends. Good friends, but friends…" Ben sighed and folded the receipt she gave him tucking it into his wallet with his card.

"I need a friend like you…"

The way she said it set Ben's teeth on edge, a muscle in his jaw ticking. "I don't make it a habit to buy real diamonds for all of my friends, Misae is my exception. My _only_ exception. I've never even done this for a girl I've dated."

"You love her…"

Misae walked up laughing with the shoe sales girl before he could say anything else to Lara, "we found some that fit Ben. We should head out soon though we're already really late."

The Brit nodded and turned glaring at the sales woman before he grabbed the bag off the counter that held Misae's normal clothes before he turned back to the girl his heart nearly stopping once more with the sight of the girl. She was already normally gorgeous to begin with but her all dressed up in something that he had provided for her it really did take his breath away. He'd never been stopped in his tracks before not until today… well then again, there was when she had changed in front of him too.

When they got out to the car he looked at her up and down as he opened the door for her, "you do look amazing, Lizzy."

"Thanks Lassie," she told him with a smirk as she got into the car and he closed the door for her.

He made his way around the car and slipped into the driver's seat looking at her as he started the car. "You aren't going to call me that in front of the people I work with are you?"

"You bet your sweet furry ass I am!" she informed him gleefully.

Ben gave her a look before he backed out of the spot they were in, "my ass is not furry…" It was her turn to give him a look then. "In this form," he amended making her nod then.

"If you say so dear. I f you say so," she said though she was smirking the entire time. She turned her face to look out the side window before in a very under her breath sing-song type voice she very clearly said, "there's nothing grosser than a man with a hairy ass…" she got no further in the song before Ben had reached over and was tickling her making the girl squeal out in laughter. She was very, very ticklish and the only two that had known that up to this point were Charles and Bran, not even Samuel did.

Ben looked at her blinking for a second even as he drove she may not have noticed how she squirmed when she'd done that but fuck he had. He'd watched as that lovely tea-length dress rise further up her thighs, those strong sexy thighs… Stop it Ben, they will never let you be with her. He thought angrily to himself. Yet it was her that he wanted and only her, and from the looks that he often got from her she wanted him too, but she tamped those feelings down and called him Lassie. "Didn't know you were ticklish."

"Very few do," she told him blushing lightly. She didn't like people knowing that she was ticklish, she would constantly be getting tickled then since she still had a "child" status among the pack. How was she supposed to grow up if no one would allow her to? "Please don't tell everyone… I'm treated enough like a kid, Ben."

The werewolf knew just from her calling him Ben that she meant it, she really didn't want people to know. "You have my word, Lizzy."

Misae knew he meant it too, Ben was good to his word and she oved him for it… one of many reasons for true. There was just something about him and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, he was simply amazing to her. He made her laugh and smile with ease even when she got into one of her "Charles" moods as Honey called them. Misae simply took what she said and let it roll off of her shoulders, it wasn't worth a fight… especially one she wouldn't have been able to win. Still nearly every time the other female said it Misae had to bite back the retort that Honey had no fucking clue. People just didn't give her father a chance because of what he was to her grandfather.

Her dad was the executioner, she never felt any differently about him because of it. He smiled around her, laughed, and played… sure it had been a long time since they played anything other than music together but that didn't mean anything. She still had memories of her being four-years-old and he could be found rolling around on the ground playing with her, giving her pig-a-back rides, hell he'd even let her chase him around the living room while he'd been on his hands and knees and she ran squealing after him with her pudgy little arms out stretched with a toothy grin on her face.

That was the real Charles, not this face he had to show everyone. Her father had so much love in him and to her and her adoptive mother it wasn't fair what her father went through on a daily basis with the packs. He wasn't this scary boogie man that people made him out to be, not unless he had to be.

She looked at Ben, he was focused on driving now instead of her. People nearly equated Ben the same way they did her father, he was "scary" only their version of him being scary was that he raped and killed women, he didn't though. She still didn't know which wolf from his old stomping grounds had done it but she was positive it wasn't Ben. "Cold?" Ben asked her feeling her looking at him.

"No thanks though," she said grinning at the man. "Just enjoying the view before you have to run off to tell everyone that Timmy fell down the well."

He laughed lightly, "you know I pushed the little bastard in right?"

She grinned again, "I expect no less Lassie, little fucker deserved it."

"Did he now?" Ben questioned his lips quirking into a smirk as he looked from her to the road.

"Of course, he followed you so he was just begging for it… but you know some people just like going down," she told him and it was at that moment that he, Benjamin freaking Shaw nearly choked on the air he was breathing which merely made the girl smile even as he had to swerve back into their traffic lane to keep them from getting creamed by a semi. "Did I surprise you, Lassie?"

"You're horrible…" Ben informed her only to have her smile.

"You must have never had a good lay if you are so quick to judge. Do I look like I would be horrible? I am rather bendy after all," she told him fighting like hell to keep a straight face.

He nearly drove off the road that time, he looked at her as she looked at him with those wide eyes that should have been innocent and now he wasn't sure what to think. He certainly couldn't answer that question without admitting that he'd thought of her in a sexual way, more than once if he was honest with himself.

She grinned, "don't tell me I've rendered you speechless right before your party. People will think I'm a Goddess if I did."

Ben grimaced at her then, "you think so?"

"You are using my shining personality to make people think you are nice," Misae pointed out only for her to get a look from Ben. "Is this that moment when you'll do anything to keep from saying something about how I'm right?"

He looked out the windshield once more not answering her at all. She smiled at that, or she was until Ben started to pull into the drive of a mansion. The girl was looking at the lights, the cars, the fabulous dresses the women were wearing. Her eyes going from one thing to the next, "don't tell me you are going to be one of those girls that faint over expensive things and rich people."

"My dad probably has three or four times more money than all of these people… combined. I just like pretty things and this is pretty…" she informed him. She watched as simply lit trees passed by the car window leaving the rest of the world dark and dismal past them. It was easily one of the prettier things she had seen in the tri cities, but it had nothing on the mountains of Montana in the winter. The beauty of those mountains made her feel like she was home, the cold in those mountains made her wish that said mountains were in Hawaii.

As he stopped in front of the manor she sipped into a slightly more refined air even as Ben got out of the car leaving the keys in the ignition. He took the valet ticket from one of the men his boss had working the party stuffing the thing into his pocket before he got to her door opening it for her even as she was reaching out to open the door. Ben held out his free hand to her and as she took it he could feel eyes on his back, he knew they were all trying to see her though. Who had Benjamin Shaw back mailed into coming here with him? Then they saw her as she unfolded herself from his car, she looked happy… The werewolf hadn't managed to piss her off… yet.

The two had no idea just how much one of his co-workers was paying attention to the girl there with Ben. He watched her with lust filled grey eyes as the girl stepped up next to Ben letting him lead her inside. The man watched as the glow of the lights shimmered off of the girl's jewels causing them to wink and twinkle as she moved. Her ink back hair spiraled in sexy yet unnatural curls down her back, her exotic skin glowed creamy with splendor, and those eyes… So green it was like looking into the sea… he had to have her, to steal her from that wolf.

"They are staring, Ben." Misae hissed under her breath all the while keeping her features calm and collected.

"I told you that you are beautiful, they are just agreeing. They will stop soon, they just need to get used to seeing you with me."

She lifted an eyebrow as she looked at him, "you dated a swim suit model. You have a picture of her on your desk at work. Adam told me it was a way to emasculate your male coworkers and I have nothing on a model."

"Don't you say that again, Lizzy. You are more beautiful than her, the only reason it's not a picture of you is because I don't want them to covet you. That and I didn't date her."

"I thought it was because Adam would tell Gran'da."

"That too," he admitted making her grin.

She looked around then, "so find your boss first or mingle?" Misae asked and she could tell he was thinking about it and it made her smile. "If you go to find her it could be good or bad. She will come to find you as soon she finds out you brought someone of course."

"Let her come find me then. Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my humans." Ben told her with a chuckle before leading her away into the crowd. They were stopped by a few people on their way, people that Ben either didn't know or didn't care for her to. He excused them as soon as he could clearly he was looking for someone. Maybe it was someone he thought Misae would like or someone that he was trying to prove something to. Honestly it could have been both and the girl just didn't know it yet. "Mel, there you are. Bring the husband along?"

"Yeah, Chris is here. He went to get us drinks, he'll be thrilled to get to meet you," Mel told him with a smile. "Who is this though Ben?"

Misae smiled softly, "I'm Misae Cornick it's nice to finally meet you Mel." The girl didn't miss that fact that Melinda had a look on her face that clearly said she was surprised that Misae knew the people Ben worked with though they'd never heard of her. She looked at Ben accusingly then, "have you told them nothing Lassie?"

Ben simply looked at the girl, clearly he hadn't believed that she was actually going to call him Lassie in this party of all places. Mel was trying not to laugh from next to them and Misae the little pain in his ass just smiled at him brightly.


End file.
